Demyx Time
Demyx Time is a popular web parody based on Kingdom Hearts which is performed by a group of English Cosplayers, calling themselves Parle Productions. They also made The Sora Show, which is comprised of further episodes featuring Sora (Kelly) and Riku (Jack), in addition to doing Cosplays of other franchises such as Harry Potter and Left 4 Dead. Parle Productions cosplay as the Organization XIII members, the main characters in the show being Demyx and Axel, who are played by Jack and Kelly respectively. There were fifteen episodes in total, and also a few Demy Shorts, which are shortened episodes. Demyx Time Demyx Time is a series of YouTube video, of which there are fifteen episodes; they are based on Demyx, creating a series of talk shows about the Organization. The series started out as just Demyx presenting the shows, who (after a couple of episodes) was joined by co-star Axel. As the show progressed, the episodes became more like actual TV shows than talk shows and in each episode, more characters were added. In some episodes, the whole of Organization XIII would take part, each played by a different actor. There were originally only going to be thirteen episodes, but when Jack and Kelly realized the amount of popularity the show had, they added two further episodes onto the list. The theme song for Demyx time is "The Sitar Song" by Dr. Bombay. Cast List This list is who usually plays who in Demyx Time. *Amala as Xemnas *Laura as Larxene *Dani as Xaldin *Kelly as Axel/Vexen *Jack as Demyx/Xigbar/Marluxia *Dan as Luxord *Sammi as Xion *Conor as Roxas *Nick as Lexaeus *Vancha as Zexion *Charlotte as Saix Episodes Episodes 1-10 were based around 4 sections: #What Demyx found in the other guys rooms ~ Demyx goes into another member's room, and takes one of their possessions, then shows it to everyone, an example is when he took one of Vexen's potions. #Dem-Dem cam ~ Demyx Hides a camera somewhere and then shows the footage; a member being secretly filmed. #The Orgy Meeting ~ Demyx explains what happened in this week's Organization Meeting. Once in Episode 5, he actually taped the meeting. #Demyx Concludes - Demyx wraps up the show, which can include him answering fan mail, showing the mullet of the week, a music video, picture of the week, and other ways of him wrapping up the show. Other bonus sections included: #Demyx's Revenge - Demyx claims revenge on the other organization members for either making Demyx mad, or just plain annoying him. An exception to this was Demyx Time 8, where Axel hosted the show without Demyx knowing. Episodes 11-15 were the episodes that became more like TV shows, with no sections and longer episodes, generally split into 2-3 parts. They included parodies of shows such as High School Musical, Clue (called "Cluedo" in the show), Scrubs, Ironman, and Beauty and the Beast. Character List *''Demyx'' ~ Demyx is the main character in Demyx Time, and he appears in every episode. He is portrayed as a happy, friendly character, but also comes across as rather half-witted and dim occasionally. He has an obsession with David Bowie. *''Axel'' ~ Another recurring character, who appears in almost every episode. He is portrayed as a witty character, who often gets fed up with Demyx, but still stays with him anyway. *''Marluxia'' ~ Marluxia (AKA Marly) is portrayed as a very 'female' character, though he is a male. He hangs out with Larxene a lot and is obsessed with himself, he also likes talking about the other members behind their backs. *''Vexen'' ~ Portrayed as a witty, clever scientist, who's lab is the bathroom and has a tendency to make his experiments go wrong, he is often undermined by the other characters. *''Xigbar'' ~ Xigbar is shown as a big headed guy who gets on everyone's nerves, Xemnas once hit him over the head with a frying pan and has a habit of hitting on most of the other organization members. *''Larxene'' ~ Larxene is usually shown with Marluxia, and, being the only girl in the group, often gets hit on by the boys. *''Roxas'' ~ Roxas is shown, like Marluxia, as a very 'female' like character. He often takes charge of things, and gets jealous when Axel is with Demyx. *''Xaldin'' ~ Xaldin does not appear often in Demyx Time but when he does, he is one of the more normal members. *''Lexaeus'' ~ Or Lex, does not appear in Demyx Time at all, really. He is a rather quiet character, but is also shown as a "Big Brother" character, as seen in episode 12. *''Xemnas'' ~ Xemnas is very much like Xemnas in the Kingdom Hearts games. He is bossy and will tell anyone what to do without hesitation. Demyx once claimed that he keeps spending the organizations budget on jellybeans. *''Luxord'' ~ Is portrayed as a posh Englishman, who drinks tea and is obsessed with alcohol. The other members act as if they do not understand him because of his strong accent. *''Zexion'' ~ Zexion is obsessed with reading and is a very intelligent character. He has been caught reading Twilight numerous times and is always bullied for being short. *''Saix'' ~ A very bossy and ruthless character. He will tell anyone what to do whenever he wants to do it. Though, he is afraid of Xemnas because he is the only one he can't boss around. Saix always has a go at Zexion for reading Twilight, and commonly grabs Zexion and hits his head against the wall repeating: "TWILIGHT ISN'T LITERATURE!!". *''Xion ~'' Is portrayed as a very childish girl who likes tea parties. She appears only a few times during the show and is often dislikes by the other members. Other Characters *Dennis ~ Riku's cardboard box, which has a different expression on each side. *Chester ~ Demyx's Shadow heartless he keeps as a pet. *Sora's Mom ~ A recurring character in the Sora Show. Riku thinks Sora's mom is hot, and says this continually through ''The Sora Show, although her face isn't shown, she is played by Laura. *Pedro ~ ''A character that appears in the Demy Short, Pedro. Gallery File:Organization XIII (Cosplay).png|Another Organization photo. File:Demyx Time Axel Marly Larxene.png|Axel, Marluxia and Larxene in Demyx Time 8. File: Demyx Cosplay.png|Jack cosplaying Demyx. Category:Fan material Category:Fan Art